


maybe i didn't care (maybe i should have)

by parklegacies



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parklegacies/pseuds/parklegacies
Summary: Sage goes to the wedding of two of her friends from high school, but afraid of who she might run into while she's there, she decides to bring Brooklyn along as her fake girlfriend for the weekend.
Relationships: Aliyah 5/Bodhi 2 (Utopia Falls), Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	maybe i didn't care (maybe i should have)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!  
> thank you so much for reading. this is my first sagelyn fic, but i thought i would give it a go. i hope you all enjoy it and i hope everyone is staying safe <3

Brooklyn hated the parties. Especially the ones that were for her. She hated the attention. She was so blessed to have so many people who supported her, and she tried to remind herself of that every time her manager decided she needed to go to another party or, god forbid, host a party like she was tonight. Her album was coming out in a month (even though Brooklyn had told her label it didn’t feel ready yet) and her manager had decided tonight would be the perfect night to throw a party to raise some excitement and anticipation over the release. Whatever, at least he’d let her invite her friends to this one. Brooklyn looked across the room at Aliyah, Sage, and Mags and saw them all laughing while Mags looked to be trying to show them a new dance move that he’d failed miserably at. Sage threw back her head laughing, and Aliyah reached over to smack Mags on the shoulder. She felt a smile creeping across her lips at the sight of them. They always did make these things more bearable, because she knew at the end of the night, it would just be the four of them left. She was snapped back to reality at the sound of her producer, Mentor Watts, clearing his throat next to her.

“Brooklyn, at least try to act like you are enjoying yourself.” Mentor Watts sighed. Brooklyn was one of the best singers he’d ever signed, but she was adamant in the things she wanted to do, and hated having to do the parties and the interviews and the press that he made her go to. When she was at an interview she was excited about, she lit up the room (and the stage), but when he scheduled her somewhere she didn’t want to be, she couldn’t even feign interest. Or wouldn’t. She just grinned at him and gave him a tight hug, despite his protests (many of which were just for show, after all, he is supposed to be mad at her). Still, he couldn’t help but smile back at her. That girl was never going to follow the norms of the business, and he supposed that was something he was going to have to get used to. As tough as she was, she was also the most down to earth and enjoyable client he’d had in a while. He smiled to himself. He’d never admit it, but he was glad that Brooklyn hadn’t let the fame go to her head, and that she had a strong head on her shoulders. She could be stubborn, and she loved to complain, but in the end she still did what he told her, even if it was a little differently. She’d spent the last two hours at the party talking to people from the music industry and different execs he’d organized before her album release next month.

“Okay, Brooklyn, I think we’re about done here anyway, go over with your friends, I’ll say goodbyes.” He didn’t miss the way her eyes lit up at the mention. Over the last two years he’d been her manager, he’d grown to love her like a daughter.

“Are you sure? I can go with you.” Her eyes kept glancing over to where her friends where now playing a game of Ninja, practically sparkling when she saw Sage hit Mags out as he started complaining that it wasn’t fair because she had unnatural reflexes and should be banned from playing at all.

“Yes, I’m sure. Go on. And don’t forget we need you in the studio tomorrow morning! Apollo gets back from New York late and he agreed to come work with you.” His voice got softer. “I know you don’t think your album is ready yet, but the label isn’t budging on the release date, so if you want to change it, it has to be done before then, do you understand?” Brooklyn nodded.

“I know, Watts, thank you. Seriously.” With that, she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before running over to join her friends, laughing at Mags for being a sore loser while she mauled Aliyah in a hug and gave Sage a high five for winning.

Eventually the party died down, and it was just the four of them passing around a bottle of tequila. Brooklyn was sitting on her couch, with a tired Sage next to her, resting her head on Brooklyn’s shoulder with her legs across her lap. Mags was sitting on the floor in front of them, leaned back against the armchair Aliyah had sprawled across. They’d all had a considerable amount of alcohol, and Brooklyn was sure if they had a breathalyzer, none of them would’ve blown anything even close to sober. Mags reached out and took the bottle from Aliyah, going to take a sip, only to stop abruptly before he reached his lips, tequila sloshing over the sides. He sat up suddenly.

“Sage. I just realized. It’s officially June. That means Kris and Nada’s wedding is in two weeks.” Sage grunted in his direction at first, and then, processing what he’d just said, she bolted upright, taking her legs off of Brooklyn and leaning forward (and if Brooklyn missed the warmth of her legs, she didn’t say anything).

“WHAT?” Sage practically screamed. “Mags, I can’t do it, that’s it, I’m not going. I can’t show up like this. Two weeks! That’s practically tomorrow!” Aliyah finally lifted her head of the arm of the chair.

“You look hot, Sage, what’s the big deal? It’s just a wedding. Who are these people anyway?” Aliyah looked at Sage expectantly before letting her head drop back onto the chair. Mags patted Aliyah’s leg and looked up at her.

“Oh, sweetie, you have much to learn.” Mags then turned back to Sage with a dramatic wave of his hand. “Enlighten the people, darling.” Sage rolled her eyes at him, but decided to continue anyway after grabbing to bottle of tequila from Mags and taking a long drink.

“Kris and Nada are some friends of ours from high school. They’ve been dating as long as we’ve known them, and they’re absolutely perfect together.” Now it was Brooklyn’s turn to interrupt.

“Okay, so what’s the big deal about their wedding then? It sounds like it’ll be nice.”

“Well, my dearest Brooks,” Mags answered, “it’s not about whose wedding it is as much as who will be in attendance at said wedding. Namely, Sage’s devil ex from high school.” Mags took a pause before turning to Sage for confirmation that he should continue. She nodded her head at him, and sat back down, this time practically on top of Brooklyn, pulling her close into a hug and curling into her like she would’ve suffocated away without her there. Mags waited until Brooklyn had started rubbing her hand up and down Sage’s back while the other tapped out a calming rhythm on Sage’s hip before he continued. “He-who-must-not-be-named is Tempo, though I would caution you all from using it since, like Voldemort, he gains power when you speak of him. He and Sage dated all through high school. Their senior year they got into different schools (Sage’s was better, obviously) and he tried to convince her to go to school with him. Being the wonderful, independent, talented person that she is, my best friend decided to follow her dreams instead.” Mags took another pause, this time looking to Brooklyn to get a cue on how Sage was doing. Brooklyn continued to rub circles into Sage’s back and nodded for Mags to continue. Aliyah was sitting up now too, waiting for Mags to finish the story.

“Well, once they were both in college, they were able to keep up long distance for almost two years, and eventually Sage felt You-Know-Who pulling away, so she decided to plan a surprise visit for their anniversary, and when she got there, she found him in bed with another girl. It turns out he’d been seeing her the whole time they’d been in school, and she hadn’t even known Sage existed and he’d started it out of spite when Sage chose a better school, and he as much as told her so when she found them there. Unfortunately for all of us, he and Kris were ‘best bros’ or whatever in high school, so he will also be at the wedding. Normally, I would just have both of us stay home, but I don’t want Sage to miss out on her friend’s wedding just because of some douchebag.” Mags finished with a dramatic sigh, and nodded before sitting back down at Aliyah’s feet.

“Wait, hold on, how come this Kris guy is still friends with Temp- I mean, You-Know-Who? He’s a total dick! It seems like they aren’t as good friends as you’re saying Mags. I say screw ‘em.” The alcohol had definitely hit Aliyah, and she was working overtime trying to process everything Mags had just said. At her comment, Sage finally sat up. Her voice was quiet when she finally did respond.

“I never told anyone other than Mags.” Brooklyn and Aliyah both looked at her shocked. She let out a small breath and decided to explain. “It’s just, we were all good friends, and I was moving away, and I didn’t see the point in ruining all that. I just wanted to move past it. But now I’m gonna have to see him this weekend, and I just want to show that I’m better off without him, but what do I even have to show for it?” Sage was still upset, but she was getting a handle on her emotions and Brooklyn wasn’t worried as much about her crying anymore.

“Sage, look at me,” Brooklyn lifted Sage’s head from where it has fallen back against her chest so she was looking at her. “You are one of the strongest people that I have ever known. This guy was an absolute idiot to let you go, and I guarantee that anyone with half a brain would be able to see that. You are ridiculously talented, and look at all that you have done for yourself. You’re a crazy successful dancer, you’re gorgeous, and you have the most beautiful heart of anyone I know. You are so much better off now, and everyone at that wedding is gonna wish they were you, or wish they were with you, okay?” Sage gave Brooklyn a small smile and nodded. “Good.” Brooklyn leaned over and gave Sage a kiss on her temple.

“But,” Aliyah butted in, not quite slurring her words, but not really able to hold up the weight of her head either, “it always helps to have a hot date.” She tried to wink at Sage, failing miserably, and pointed finger guns at her. Under her breath, she added in, “and I happen to know a certain famous musician who is free in two weeks.” Unfortunately, the alcohol had also ruined her volume control, and she hadn’t whispered like she thought she had. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

“Very funny, Aliyah.” But Mags was whipping his head back and forth between Brooklyn, Sage, and Aliyah, his gasp getting louder with every second.

“ALIYAH!” He leapt up from the floor, “That’s actually a great idea.” He turned to Sage now. “Sage, you know how much a slut that man is for a hot musician, there is absolutely NOBODY you could bring that would show him up more. OOH he would be SO JEALOUS, this is the perfect plan. Besides, you and Brooklyn already act like you’re dating anyway, so you’d barely even have to change anything at all.” He kept talking, this time mostly to himself. “Neither of us has RSVP’s yet so it’s not too late, and the press have already tried to run stories about you and Brooks so it would be totally believable, plus her album isn’t out for another month so she totally has time to do it, and yeah we’ll have to book another hotel room, but that’s fine because you know Brooks has like, a ton of money. This is perfect, I’ll call the hotel tomorrow. Aliyah you are a GENIUS, I take back every insult I have ever given you, you glorious ANGEL.” Brooklyn was staring at Mags dumbfounded before switching her gaze to Aliyah and deciding whether she should punch her friend in the face or if she was willing to chalk it up to her being drunk. Hitting her was getting more tempting by the second when Aliyah threw her head back in a laugh and threw a half-assed sorry over her shoulder to Brooklyn.

“Now hold on a second Mags, first of all Sage is not agreeing to the plan of you lunatics, because this is insane! Also, you know my album isn’t done, and it’s out in a month, I have a lot of work to do until then. Just because you think I laze around every day doesn’t mean that’s actually true. Sage will be fine, because she’s a badass. And for the record, we do NOT act like we’re dating. And none of those stories ever got published!” Brooklyn was feeling pretty good about her speech when she saw Sage out of the corner of her eye looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

“C’mon, Brooks, it’s actually not a bad plan. It would make me feel a lot better about going to this if I had you there with me, plus Mags is right, it would TOTALLY make Tempo super jealous. And I’ve heard your album, it’s incredible. Please?” Sage was looking at Brooklyn, and Brooklyn could see the near desperation in her eyes. Aliyah wasn’t laughing anymore, and Brooklyn could make out an expression of guilt on her face. Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes. She was seriously going to regret this.

“Fine.”

“YES!” Mags beamed, running over to Brooklyn to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Ah, my Sagelyn heart, you two will be the best fake girlfriends in the world. Best wedding ever! Don’t worry, I’ll handle all the preparations.” They all decided it was probably time to get some sleep, and as Brooklyn lay in her bed she stared at the ceiling and thought to herself,

_I am so screwed._


End file.
